User blog:Junjō/No Tomorrow Wikia Organization and Design
This is a guide for anyone who has questions about the topics and design of the Wikia Page. You can follow this if you wish, but please note that it isn't an obligation. Write or add anything, this site is made for you. Character pages This page covers a character shown (or mentioned) in the TV series. Use the template named'' Character Infobox '' for the infobox. Use Italics to denote Titles, Foreign Words, and Proper Names. The first thing that should be written in a Character page is the character's name in Bold. 'The 7 topics that should be used (in order) are:' #'History' #'Personality' #'Appearance' #'Relationships' #'Family' #'Occurence' #'Notes and Trivia' History: What the character does throughout the series. Please organize with the Sub-headings; Early Life or Season Number. Personality: The character's behaviour, feelings, and thinking. This should be described using adjectives such as mature, affectionate, ambitious, et cetera. Appearance: A physical description of the character. Family: The relatives of the character. This should be shown using a Family Tree template, which is unfortunately not implemented to this Wikia. Occurrence: The appearances of a character in the series. This should be organized either in seasons or episodes they've been mentioned or shown on. Notes and Trivia: Any facts and random details that may be totally irrelevant to other topics. Cast pages This page covers the actors, directors, writers, et cetera, that have contributed in any shape or form to the TV series. Use the template named Cast Infobox for the infobox. Use Italics to denote Titles, Foreign Words, and Proper Names. The first thing that should be written in a Character page is the character's name in Bold. 'The 6 topics that should be used (in order) are: ' #'History' #'Personal Life' #'Filmography' #'Notes and Trivia' #'Gallery' #'External Links' History: What he/she has done during his/her lifetime. This can include topics like his/her Early Life, or Career History. You should always start with the date and place of they're birth. Personal Life: Events which occured due to one's actions, another's actions, or incidents, contributing to one's identity. This can include marraiges, personal conflict, death of love ones, et cetera. Filmography: A record of other TV shows or movies they've worked on. Notes and Trivia: Any facts and random details that may be totally irrelevant to other topics. Gallery: Photos in this Wikia, which show or mention this person. External Links: Other websites or social platforms which include this person. May be an informational websites or an official website affilated with the actor. Facebook, IMDB, Twitter, Wikipedia, et cetera. Episode pages Photos 'Character Portal Icon:' These are formatted with a width of 120px and height of 160px (120px×160px; Portrait). In other words, a pixel ratio of 3:4. Before adding a Portal Icon, please crop the photo with a ratio of 3:4, Portrait. 'Character Page Infobox Image:' This wiki has most of its character page infobox images formatted with a ratio of 4:3 pixels, Landscape. This is (in my opinion) the best ratio for character infobox images, because it provides efficient area to fill the entire infobox, leaving no blank spaces around the image. And also, it gives us more space to crop the photo versus, for example, a 16:9 pixel ratio image. 'Cast Page Infobox Image:' Cast page infobox images should be cropped with a ratio of 4:5 pixels, Portrait. This is the traditional 8×10 dimensions used for a headshot. If you really want to, you can use the Rule of Thirds and place the upper 1/3rd of the plane on the eyes. Please consider that a 8×10 dimension image is not neccessary. As long as it looks good it's fine. Just avoid cropping an image with irrergular crop sizes, try to keep with proper ratios to maintain uniformity. 'Slider Image:' These photos should have a ratio of 16:9 pixels, Landscape or 4:3 pixels, Landscape. Just pick one and crop all the other photos in the slider to match the ratio. All images in a slider should have thesame image ratio to prevent irregularity. 'Page Photos:' You shall do anything you'd like. Other Information and Help Category:Blog posts